The Data Management and Statistics (DMS) Core (Core C) will provide support for The University of Kansas Alzheimer's Disease Core Center (KU ADCC). The DMS Core personnel are faculty and staff of the Department of Biostatistics with the training and experience to support the research needs investigators that will utilized the KU ADCC. The central focus of this core is managing and maintaining the entire spectrum of study-related information for the Clinical Cohort that is collected across the cores and research projects. To support this objective, we will utilize our web-based Comprehensive Research Information System, or CRIS. We will also support Alzheimer's Disease research by providing statistical expertise for projects that utilize the KU ADCC. Thus, the DMS Core has the following specific aims. Aim 1: Develop Data and Information Management and Monitoring Systems. We will provide support systems to KU ADCC cores and research projects. We will provide data to investigators and to the National Alzheimer's Disease Coordinating Center. Aim 2: Provide Statistical Expertise for ADCC Projects. The DMS Core will support the design, statistical oversight, and analysis of study data for KU ADCC projects. This will include participation in study presentations and publications. When needed, the DMS Core will also develop novel statistical methodology to ensure the appropriate characterization of study data. Aim 3: Provide a Liaison between Cores with Other Cores and Research Projects. Much of the activity in and with the KU ADCC will involve data collected by the KU ADCC, data management, information management, and/or statistical support. This intersection of the DMS Core across the KU ADCC make it a natural liaison for core-to-core and core-to-investigator activities.